


When the Darkness Don't Let You Sleep (I'ma Hold You Close)

by Huntress8611



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Nightmares, Restraints, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Gil, you know I can’t…” he trailed off, rubbing his eyes.“Kid, you’re going to fall asleep on the job again, and we know how that turned out. It’s been weeks since you’ve gotten more than two hours of sleep. You need to sleep.”





	When the Darkness Don't Let You Sleep (I'ma Hold You Close)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Whumptober Alternative: 10 Nightmare.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Sanctuary by Welshy Arms.

“Gil, you know I can’t…” he trailed off, rubbing his eyes.

“Kid, you’re going to fall asleep on the job again, and we know how that turned out. It’s been weeks since you’ve gotten more than two hours of sleep. You need to sleep.”

“I can’t. You- you know why I can’t.”

“That’s why I’m staying here,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. “You're going to sleep. I’m going to stay right here and I’ll wake you up when you have a nightmare.”

“I- You can’t, I could hurt you,” he protested.

“Malcolm, you have heavy-duty restraints attached to your bed and I know how to dodge a punch. Stop making excuses, you know I’m not changing my mind.”

Malcolm sighed, putting the cuffs on his wrists. He tried to buckle them, but his hands were shaking too much.

“Here, I’ve got it,” Gil said softly, reaching over and buckling the cuffs.

Malcolm pulled the blankets over himself and let himself lie down for the first time in three days. He desperately tried to keep his eyes open, and Gil noticed.

“Just sleep,” he said, reaching out and stroking his hair. “I’ve got you.”

Malcolm finally let himself close his eyes and he was out like a light.

After an hour and a half, Gil was hopeful that maybe he’d actually get a decent night’s sleep but soon realized that he could see Malcolm beginning to move under the blankets. He stood up and grabbed Malcolm’s shoulder, gently shaking him.

Instantly, Malcolm’s small movements turned to him thrashing around on the bed.

“Malcolm!” he called out loudly. “C’mon, wake up.”

Malcolm's eyes shot open and he bolted upright, panting and yanking desperately at the restraints.

“Malcolm. Malcolm, kid,” he said, getting his attention.

“Gil?” he managed.

“C’mere, kid,” he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling him into a hug.

Malcolm grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling himself closer.

“So tired,” he said, his voice breaking. “Just wanna sleep.”

“I know, kid. I know,” he said, holding him tightly. “I know.”

He let out a hiccupping sob and Gil moved to lean against the headboard.

“You’re gonna be alright. It’s all going to turn out okay, kid. Promise. I’ve gotcha.”

“I- I’m sorry, I tried, I really did- I tried to sleep, I just  _ can’t,” _ he rambled.

“Hey, it’s okay, Malcolm. You’re doing your best. It’s not your fault.”

“I tried, I did- I swear, I want to sleep.”

“I know. I’m sorry you can’t sleep.”

Malcolm yawned before tensing.

“Don’t want to go back to sleep,” he said, panicking.

“You need to, Malcolm,” Gil said sadly. “You need more sleep.”

He sniffled, tears leaking out of his eyes and onto Gil’s shirt.

“I just- I hate this. It’s not fair, I just want to be able to sleep.”

“I’m sorry, Malcolm. I’m so sorry you have to deal with this. I know it isn’t fair, but it is how it is.”

“I know, I know. I’m just scared,” he murmured, his voice cracking.

“I’ve gotcha, kid. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Can you- just until I fall asleep?” he asked hesitantly.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
